


Sun in Scorpio

by queenjusteen31



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Healing, abusive/absent parents on Sirius part, it's like a mixture of a coming of age and romance movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenjusteen31/pseuds/queenjusteen31
Summary: When Sirius can’t sleep he finds himself wandering the dark castle in search of solitude. But what if he’s not the only one up, and what if the random meetings with the mysterious girl become a routine?OrIn which Sirius Black discovers his soft side for new moons, honey and chamomile tea… and falls for a Hufflepuff girl.
Kudos: 1





	1. One

“Lumos!”  
Light illuminates the dark corridor and reveals a young witch, both hands full of a conundrum of things. A grey furry cat purrs at her feet.

“We’ll have to be quiet if we don’t want Filch to catch us. Come on” 

The witch chuckles softly and then proceeds to clench her wand between her teeth, making it more easy to hold her things. She turns around to see if anyone is following her. Luckily Filch seems to be occupied otherwise. She nods contently and scurries around the corner.

She can already smell the damp soil and floral hints of the greenhouses from here. Yn hurries along the corridor as silently as possible, eyes scanning the glass windows dividing the greenhouse from the rest of the castle. She has it memorized by now. How couldn’t she after six years? Seven big steps. The third window from above. A tiny handle which only she can see because of the Notice-me-not-Charm she placed on it back in third year. Rotate it four times clockwise. A quiet click indicates that the window is open.

Y/n gently pushes the window up.

“After you, Tio”

She smiles as her grey cat slips through the opening and follows him.  
The humid, earthy air of the greenhouse surrounds her immediately. Yn closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. A smile spreads across her face.

“Let’s make some moon water, shall we?”

Fourteen minutes later the Hufflepuff sits on the floor - legs crossed – and lights a candle in front of her. She pulls a jar and a vial out of her bag and screws of the lid. With a fluid movement of her wand she transfers the water out of the vial and into the jar.

“Alright, now some rosemary, sage, lavender and – where did I put it?”

She hums a calm melody as she searches her bag until a pleased ‘There you are’ indicates that she found what she was looking for. Cautiously she puts an amethyst into the jar along the herbs. She closes the jar and shuffles it into the moonlight shining through the glass ceiling of the greenhouse and says

“Mother Moon, thy guiding light  
Shining down on me tonight.  
Charge this water with radiant energy  
In perfect Love and Harmony.”

Just as the young witch starts to light a smudge stick and waves it around her, she hears a pained groan. Her head shuts up, face scrunching in anticipation of Filch’s lecture about wandering around the castle past curfew. Probably a week of detention. But then her eyes meet dark brown ones looking at her in a mixture of confusion and sadness. 

Minutes seem to pass as both students stare at each other. Frozen in place. That is until a reproachful meow makes both their heads snap to the left where Tio sits, watching them.

“Is- Is that your cat?”

His voice is rough.

“Yes, this is Tio.”

She watches closely as he kneels down and extends his hand towards her cat. Raven curls fall into his face and she recognizes him. She recognizes Sirius Black, the Gryffindor known for his skills in wooing girls and pulling pranks, even on Professor McGonagall - or Minnie - as he calls her. There are red spots on his throat and cheeks. Has he been crying?

“And what’s Tio doing out here after curfew?”, he interrupts her thoughts.  
A soft chuckle escapes him when Tio nestles his head in his hand.

“Well… erhm…”

Should she really tell him? Or would he think she’s weird? She decides on half of the truth.

“Just enjoying the full moon I guess.”

“Aren’t we all”, he says with a quiet huff. A sad expression flashes across his eyes but as soon as she sees it, it’s gone. And before she can stop herself,

“You are black.”

A forced laugh.

“Yes, that’s my last name. Although if you want to be grammatically correct, I believe it has to be ‘You are a Black’.”

“No! That’s not - YOU are black. It radiates off of you. Like a darkness that slashed its claws into you and now it’s pouring out of the wounds.”

What was she doing? Why was she telling him that? Now he had to think she’s completely mental.

Bewildered brown eyes stare into hers. “Excuse me?”

She swallows and averts her eyes. She always does that when she’s anxious or uncomfortable. Always looks away.

“I… No, just forget that, please.”

She can feel his curious gaze burning on her. Her eyes take in her feet, the way her shoe laces were done in a hurry to get to the greenhouse. Two different socks. A purple one with yellow stars and the other-  
“You can see… people have colours for you?”

Her eyes lock with his and she is shocked when she sees absolutely no humour twinkling in his dark ones. Only genuine interest. And she doesn’t know why but she feels like she can trust him.

“Yes and no? I uh, it’s more like emotions and moods affecting them. And not everyone has colours, it’s… mostly with people that I know.” Yn blushes as she realises she’s rambling again. Sirius doesn’t seem to mind.

“And I am… black.”

The witch nods lightly and tries a small smile. Sirius furrows his brows and takes in their surroundings. Did she offend him? Did he feel insulted?

“I’m sorry if I interrupted you.”, he gestures to the jar on the floor.

“No, it’s fine. I was already finished. You just scared me, I guess. But it’s fine, don’t worry.”

His gaze scans her belongings that are spread out on the ground and come to rest on the jar with moon water. His eyes narrow in an attempt to identify the different ingredients in her jar.  
“It’s moon water. You can use it to water plants or even drink it… I added rosemary and amethyst to keep away bad vibes.”

He remains silent. The witch shuffles her feet, hands gripping the hem of her skirt. She thinks about how different he’s behaving, much quieter but also more solemn. The lightness he usually radiated was gone. Sirius still moved gracefully but there seemed to be a weight tugging at him and pulling him down. As she said, he’s black.

“Do you know how I can get rid of… the black?”, his calm voice cuts through the silence.  
“I’m not sure, I’ve never done something like that before. But I could try a cleansing ritual if you want.”

She casts him a shy smile. Sirius nods and sits down, opposite to where Yn was sitting before he interrupted her.

“Alright, I will guide you through a cleansing prayer, you just have to repeat after me.”

While explaining the ritual to the boy the Hufflepuff pulled a small box from her bag and with a circular wand movement she conjured a salt circle around Sirius. At his raised eyebrow she mumbles about the purifying and good cleansing qualities of sea salt.

“I think we are all set. I’ll start the prayer now:

_I AM now choosing to cleanse  
Myself and release any  
And all thought forms,  
Beings, situations and energies that  
Are no longer of service  
To my highest and greatest good…  
Across all planes of  
My existence, across all  
Universes, and across all lifetimes.  
I ask that all energies that  
Are less than love  
Be transmuted for the highest good of all.  
And so it is.  
You are luminous.”_

After Sirius is done repeating her words they sit in silence. At some point Tio climbs into Yn’s lap and dozes of. She doesn’t know how long it is until Sirius rises to a stand and brushes off dirt of his trousers.  
“Well, I think I should head back to my dorm. I have a test in Arithmancy tomorrow so…”, he looks at her expectantly.  
“Yes, I think I should do the same. Tio needs his beauty sleep”, the girl says, earning a chuckle from both. Sirius helps her collect her belongings and hands her her bag. Together they make their way to the entrance. 

“By the way, how did you get in here? I thought I was the only one knowing how to access the greenhouses after Professor Sprout once accidentally told me.”  
She’d been wondering about the same thing. So he didn’t know about her secret window passage after all.

“I have my ways…”, she can’t help the grin spreading on her face. When she turns her head she finds Sirius smiling and shaking his head. As they reach the sill to the corridor he stops.  
“Thank you. For helping me.”  
“Of course”, she smiles and softly adds, “Goodnight Sirius.”  
Before he’s able to answer her, the witch scoops up Tio and with one last gentle look back at him she turns around a corner.  
“Goodnight.”

As her footsteps fade he suddenly realizes he never asked for her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy,  
> so this is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy it!  
> Feedback is always appreciated. Also I don't really have an update schedule, I just write as I go.  
> All the love x
> 
> All the characters belong to J.K.Rowling, aside from my oc :)


	2. Two

The next time they see each other is in the Great Hall.  
Sirius had almost given up on finding her at this point. Somehow the girl wasn’t in any of his classes, which – if he had to admit – wasn’t a huge surprise given the fact that the Gryffindors almost exclusively shared their classes with Slytherin this year. But still, every time he entered a classroom he let his gaze wander over the students in search of a yellow uniform, being met with the same disappointment over and over again after realizing that, no, she also didn’t share this class with him.

So when his eyes catch sight of a familiar figure at the Hufflepuff table, he almost chokes on his toast and James has to pat him on the back several times.

“You alright there mate?”  
“Yeah, just really… hungry”, he apologizes and quickly looks somewhere else.

When James is completely immersed in a discussion with Lily, Sirius risks another glance in her direction.  
He frowns in confusion. Next to the Hufflepuff girl his cousin, Narcissa Black, sits down. They hug and Narcissa says something that earns her a laugh from Hufflepuff girl. 

What in bloody hell had she to do with Narcissa? The excitement he felt earlier vanished and a scowl overtakes his feature. Before he can give his observation another thought, Remus hands him his bag and nods his head in the direction of the others who are already on their way out of the Great Hall.

Reluctantly Sirius gets up and follows his friend. 

~~~

The following full moon they meet again. Sirius stumbles into the greenhouse. James had sent him back to the Gryffindor common room after Remus – in his werewolf form - had attacked him. But instead of returning to the warm fireplace in the Gryffindor tower something had pulled him to the greenhouses.

That’s how she found him. Panting, face scrunched in pain and clutching his left side. And even though it was clear that he was in a great deal of pain, he still casually leaned in the doorframe. It seemed like the famous Sirius Black attitude hadn’t left him after all.

“Sirius?”, she takes a cautious step towards him.  
“I don’t really make a great impression every time we meet, do I?” He tries to smirk at her but stops and groans in agony.

“Are you hurt?”, her eyes scan the tall boy in search of injuries. What the hell did he do?  
“It’s nothing, just a scratch” Sirius grits through his teeth.

She raises an eyebrow at him, obviously not believing a single word that left his mouth and takes another step towards him. 

“Mmh, well if it’s only a tiny scratch, may I have a look? You know Tio scratches me too sometimes so I know quite a lot about taking care of them.”  
“Yes, I guess that kind of makes you the expert”, Sirius grins and motions at her, “have a look then.”

Carefully he removes his hand that covered the injury and hisses when the cold air hits his open flesh. She extends a hand and slowly, very slowly lifts his shirt to examine his wound. For a second her eyes widen before she’s able to recover her posture. A huge gash gapes on his left side. The blood has already soaked through Sirius’ Sweatshirt.

“Yeah no, this won’t do.” She shakes her head.  
“What do you mean? I won’t strip in front of you, I don’t even know you that well!” he exclaims indignantly.

“No, I was just trying to estimate the size of your ‘ _scratch_ ’. What I meant is that I don’t have the right supplies here with me. So come on”, she grabs her bag and gestures for him to follow her.  
When he doesn’t move she rolls her eyes and says: “Are you serious right now? You’re the one bleeding all over the floor an I’m just trying to help you! But if you want to stay here and get an ugly infection, enjoy!”

Knowing that the Hufflepuff already helped him once before, he sighs and follows her.

“By the way, that was the second time that you joked about my name. Seems to be your thing” he smirks.  
“I wasn’t joking about your name-“  
“You said ‘Are you Sirius’, so…”  
“Yes, but you know bloody well I didn’t mean your name!”  
“Cursing now, are we? That’s not really nice, especially considering the fact you’re in Hufflepuff” Sirius teases her.

She stares at him, mouth opening and closing again, as if she decided not to waste her energy on his playful banter and picks up her pace. Sirius who’s still standing where she left him frowns.

“Come on, I was only joking around! Could you please wait, I can’t go as fast as you because I am injured!”  
“So you admit it’s more than a scratch?”  
“I mean a scratch is still an injury-“, she narrows her eyes at him, “but yeah, this time it’s definitely more than a scratch!” the Gryffindor quickly adds.  
“This time? You mean as in ‘this has happened before’?”

His eyes widen.

“NO! I didn’t-“  
She notices his anxious stammering and how he avoids eye contact with her.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude. You don’t have to tell me. It’s none of my business”, she apologizes and gives him a comforting smile. Sirius lips are pressed into a thin line. He gives a short nod.  
They continue in silence. When they round a corner Sirius begins to recognize his surroundings. He often came here when he missed dinner or if he wanted a snack. But what did she want in…  
“The kitchen? You’re taking me to the kitchen?” he looks at her confused. She chuckles.

“No, I am not taking you to the kitchen. Impatient much!”  
Sirius feigns outrage and is about to give a teasing reply when she comes to a halt in front of a pile of large barrels stacked in a shadowy stone recess on the right hand side of the corridor.  
She taps the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in a strange rhythm, making the lid swing open and exposing a passageway. He steps inside behind her and she closes the door.  
After leading him through what seemed to be an entrance the until then low ceiling opens into a huge room, illuminated by soft golden light coming through a tall and colourful window depicting Helga Hufflepuff. Could this be?

The girl turns to Sirius and spreads her arms.

“ **Welcome to the Hufflepuff common room!** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)  
> I already have the first three written and edited, but I am struggling with a bit of writer's block so chapter 4 might take a while.
> 
> All the love x


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is where I am stuck right now.  
> I do have a rough idea of what the next chapter is going to look like, but that's it.  
> Also I have exams at school, so that's a priority at the moment!  
> However I am still very dedicated to this fic and will definitley continue writing. I already have a small part of chapter 4 in my crafts :)  
> All the love x

Sirius eyes grow big.

He is amazed. No, amazed isn’t even the right word. Fascinated. Bewitched. Bedazzled. 

A comforting warmth spreads in his chest and he feels instantly at home. There are shelves packed with books, a long table filled with food and…fireflies?  
Before he’s able to ask the girl about the tiny lightning bugs she pulls him along, reminding him of his injury on his left side. She gives him an apologizing look and gently pushes him down on a very comfortable couch.

“Alright, you lost a bit of blood. Now, it’s important to stay hydrated, because your body needs its strength to recover. Do you want anything specific?”  
“I could do with some Firewhiskey. Does wonders for the pain too.”

She snorts, expecting this to be another one of his stupid jokes but he just gives her a questioning look.  
“ **WHAT?** No, you will most definitely _not_ have alcohol right now! That would be completely counterproductive! No, I think some chamomile tea will do you good. Calms the nerves too!”

As soon as the words leave her mouth a yellow tea set floats in her direction. An astonished sound escapes the Gryffindor boy.

“This will take some time, so I’ll go and collect everything I need. Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone!”

She hurries off to what seem to be some kind of plant picking balconies, leaving him alone with the yellow teapot that’s busily brewing his tea.  
For the first time since leaving the Shrieking Shack Sirius is able to process the events of the night. It had started with a particularly bad new moon for Remus, making him exceptionally aggressive. And now he was sitting in the Hufflepuff common room and getting cared for. He couldn’t help but think how unfair the situation was: His friends were probably still out there dealing with a dangerous werewolf and here he was, in front of a warm fireplace, almost falling asleep. 

How did he end up here in the first place? Right, his injury. Carefully he lifts his shirt and exposes the gash. Even with the help of the Hufflepuff it would eventually turn into an ugly scar. Werewolf inflicted wounds never healed quite right.  
Sirius is just contemplating if he should leave - after all his friends don’t get proper treatment either – when the girl returns, hands full of herbs and yellow flowers.  
She sets the ingredients on the floor and kneels down in front of him. 

“Your hand is all covered in blood. Your shirt too, wait, let me just…”, with a flick of her wand the red stains disappear from his sweatshirt and his hand.  
“Ok, your tea is ready, so I suggest drinking it while I prepare a calendula ointment for the wound. It will help with your healing process and prevent infection” she explains in a calm tone and begins grinding flowers in a mortar.

For a while, Sirius just sips his tea and watches her. When she’s finished and starts applying the ointment to his wound after having cleaned it, she warns him that it’s going to sting.  
Despite the fresh pain on his left side, Sirius holds still.

“Why don’t you use magic to prepare these ointments?” he asks her.  
“I find that the ingredients don’t develop their full potential when I do it magically. I don’t know why”, she shrugs. “Would you be comfortable with removing your shirt so that I can have better access to the wound? Plus I don’t think the ointment will come out.”  
When Sirius brows scrunch up sceptically she adds, “I can give you one of my old shirts if you want, that way you don’t have to be bare.”

He nods. After fully applying the ointment and securing it with a bandage, she disappears shortly and returns with an oversized shirt. “It was one of my father’s”, the girl explains.  
Sirius takes the shirt from her and turns around. Carefully he lifts his old shirt over his shoulders, wincing in the process. The Hufflepuff quickly averts her gaze to give him some privacy but she´s already seen the reason for his hesitation when she asked him about removing the piece of clothing.

His whole back is covered in scars, some faint and some still an angry shade of red. But what truly shocks her is his right shoulder. She almost inhales sharply. A huge bite mark adorns his beautiful skin. It must have been an enormously deep wound when it was fresh, the healed skin particularly thin and slightly reddish at the site.  
What in Merlin’s beard had attacked him? Those definitely were scratch marks from some type of wild animal. 

Making a mental note on researching the biting patterns of magical creatures, she almost doesn´t realize that Sirius asks her a question.

“Sorry, what did you say?”  
“I said, that I never asked you for your name. You know, to properly thank you for helping me”, his dark brown eyes look at her expectantly.  
“Oh, yeah...sure. My name is Y/n. Y/n Fawley”, the girl tilts her head and gives him a shy smile.  
“Well Y/n, thank you very much. For everything”, he grins, “I just have one more question: Where do these fireflies come from?”

She looks around the room, spotting countless small orbs of light and chuckles.

“They are born from the fire”, a hand of hers motions to the fireplace the boy had been sitting in front of, “You know, we Hufflepuffs are closer to nature than the other houses. The fireflies thrive in our loving and nurturing environment.”  
Sirius hums in awe. Then his relaxed gaze is replaced with an irritated look.

“And how is it, that someone so kind, coming from the house of warmth and light, can be friends with someone from the house of Black, embodiment of arrogance?”  
His sharp words cut through the comfortable silence like a knife. Y/n looks at him with big eyes.  
“I would hardly describe you as arrogant, Sirius. You´ve shown me nothing but kindness.”  
At the thought that the Hufflepuff considers him a friend, Sirius´ heart warms. But that´s not what he meant.  
“No, I’m not talking about myself, Y/n. I saw you and my cousin Narcissa at breakfast a few days ago. What do you have to do with her? Don´t you know about her beliefs??” He hadn´t meant to, but he slightly raised his voice.

Yn cast a quick glance around her to make sure no one had woken up.

“Sirius, please. I know this is an important topic to you but I- look it’s a long story and it’s already late. I can only tell you that she´s been a good friend to me for quite some while now. I promise I will tell you the whole story sometime, but it´s really late, we both have classes tomorrow and you need to get some rest!”  
She gives him a pleading look and it is only then that Sirius notices the dark circles under her eyes and her messy hair. She’s tired. He hadn’t even known why she was out in the greenhouse in the first place and upon finding him she had instantly put all her energy into healing him. No wonder she was exhausted.

“I´m sorry. You´re right, I should go back to my dorm and get some rest.” He looks at his feet.  
“Do you feel strong enough to make it back on your own? Do you know the way? You could also stay here if you´re not ready yet.”  
“No, I´m fine. Your tea really did work wonders!”, he sends a smirk her way.  
“Alright, well I´ve got some things that you´ll need: This is a vial of calendula antiseptic, you´ll have to clean your wound twice a day with it, and this is a jar of rosemary honey, to help dull the pain. One spoon before breakfast should do the trick.”

When she gives him the two items, her fingers brush over his hand. His skin is soft and warm.  
“Thank you. I really don´t know what I´d do without your help”, Sirius eyes are filled with gratefulness.  
“Ah, I think you would manage!” A playful grin. Then her eyes become serious again. “Goodnight Sirius. Be careful.”  
“You too.” He waves at her as good as possible with the two jars in his hands and disappears through the door.  
With a heavy heart she looks at the spot that he stood in just seconds ago.

He was black again.

Knowing that it would have been too stress- and hurtful for him to do the ritual, she hoped that at least the rosemary honey would bring him relief to some extent.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy,  
> so this is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy it!  
> Feedback is always appreciated. Also I don't really have an update schedule, I just write as I go.  
> All the love x
> 
> All the characters belong to J.K.Rowling, aside from my oc :)


End file.
